Sugar and Cajun Spice
by GalindaOdeal
Summary: A Rogue and Gambit tale; it starts off with a familiar story line but then takes a turn. Their relationship will be tested in more than just not being able to touch each other. Can they over come each other's problems or will they fall apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

****I do not claim any of Marvel Comics characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! This story begins with X-Men animated cartoon story, Savage Land. After the Savage Land story, it will change into my own take. It will not follow any strict comic or cartoon story line. So for those faithful followers I apologies and hope you will enjoy my story. I apologize for any grammatical errors that may occur in this short story. I welcome any help! Betas if you are interested please drop me an email. ****

Cyclopes stood in the War room starring at a giant screen before him. It had been over a week since the Professor left. _Please Professor, send us something!_ He pleaded to himself. _We have to keep on trying to find him, he could need our help. _Lowering his head Cyclopes let out a sigh and starred down at the desk beneath the monitor. _I might as well try to get some sleep. Jean will no doubt be upset that I stayed up this late._ Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized it was three in the morning. This had become an all too common routine for him since the Professor's absence. The past week held long days full of waiting, training, and hoping for some word to come from the Professor. As he turned to leave the room, a small light caught his attention. _Could it be?_ Quickly he ran over and pressed the button. _Please let it be the Professor._ As soon as he pressed the button his wish was granted, a message from Professor X appeared on the screen.

"All available X-Men to the War room immediately!", Cyclopes voiced boomed through out the mansion. Within seconds the War room was filled with half awake and grumbling X-Men. "This better not be a stupid surprise training again.", Wolverine grumbled as he entered the room. Storm rolled her eyes and silently moved towards her seat around the War room table. Jean rushed over towards Scott and starred at him as if she already knew what was going on. _I felt his message appear. It will be alright._ She mentally comforted her fiancé. Jubilee walked in rubbing her eyes and yawning. Beast, who seemed to be the most awake of the group, quickly jumped up grabbing an exposed pipe, flipped through the air, and finally landed in his assigned chair. "And I thought I was the show off around here, Hank. Already had your coffee?", Gambit inquired as he sat down next to the energetic, blue, furred teammate. "What is all the excitement about sugar?" Rogue yawned as she approached the nearest chair. Gambit, of course, watched as Rogue stretched her arms above her head, arching her back slightly at the same time, before sitting down. During her stretch her short T-shirt road up just slightly to expose a nearly perfectly flat stomach. Making no attempt to hide the fact that he was checking her out, Gambit continue to move his eyes up her torso, past her all to tempting breast, to her glaring green eyes. Rogue noticed Gambit and his wandering eyes. "If you know what is good for you Cajun, you will keep your mouth shut. I have not had any coffee yet. I am in no mood to deal with your sass this early in the morning." She growled as she stared at Gambit, who was grinning ear to ear. "Quiet everyone! We finally got a message from the professor!" Cyclopes replied nervously.

The room instantly became silent as Cyclopes played the message from the Professor. "My X-Men I need your help. Here are the coordinates, meet me here as soon as possible." Overall the video was low quality, the image was fuzzy, and the sound was not quite clear. The Professor on the video message looked as if he was in pain or in some kind of trouble. "Something does not feel right with this message.", Storm replied. "I know what you mean, Storm. But if there is any chance the Professor is in trouble we have to help him.", Cyclopes replied urgently. Jean placed her small hand on his shoulder in support. "Well what are we waiting for lets go help Chuck.", Wolverine grumbled as he stood up. "We need a plan first.", Cyclopes replied. "Jubilee you will stay here and watch over the mansion until we return. No argument. The rest get dressed we leave in thirty minutes." Jubilee groaned and rolled her eyes. "I never get to go!" she mumbled to herself. "No worries petite. If we need back up we know who we can count on.", Gambit said as he smiled towards the young Jubilee, who's face flushed for a moment and then revealed a small smiled. "Cajun, you are too much! In a time like this and you are flirting with Jubilee!", Rogue said as she flew up her arms in disgust. "Aw cherie, don't tell me you are jealous. Don't worry Gambit will pay more attention to you next time." He replied with a mischievous smile, as he stroked one of her gloved hands. Quickly withdrawing her hand, Rogue shook her head. "Are you trying to get me to knock your block off this early in the morning?", Rogue fumed, "You know what my powers will do to you if you are not careful." "Maybe its worth it, no? Gambit has been known for his wondrous massages. Maybe you take me up on that offer, chere", Gambit replied as he stepped closer towards Rogue. Quickly Rogue flew up and away from the flirtatious Gambit. "Arrr! I mean it Cajun, push me any further this morning and I'll knock you into next week!" Rogue screeched as she flew off to her room to get ready for the up coming mission. As she flew down the hallway she could hear Gambit's laugher.

_Why does he do that? Doesn't he know this is serious? We have to help the Professor. _Rogue thought to herself. _Come on girl you know you enjoyed Gambit checking you out. It is nice to be noticed. _Shaking her head Rogue grabbed her green and yellow uniform out of her closet. _Yeah, look but don't touch._ _That stupid Cajun wants to land himself in the hospital, all for a stupid touch! Oh but what a touch that would be! Could you imagine…..NO! Stop this nonsense! Girl, you need to be focused and lusting after Gambit is not helping you to focus on the mission. _She sighed as she finished zipping up her uniform. Starring at herself in the mirror she shook her head. It was because of her uncontrollable powers that she had to wear this uniform; a uniform that protected everyone from her, from her power stealing touch and kept her from feeling another person's touch. As she pulled on her gloves she flew out of her room and headed towards the Black Bird. _I hope I can get a seat away from Gambit. I don't know how much more of his idiotic flirting I can take!_ Sure enough as Rogue flew into the Black Bird, the only seat left was the one beside Gambit. _This is going to be a long flight._ She thought to herself as she sat down and buckled herself in.

Gambit on the other hand was ecstatic that Rogue had to sit next him on the flight. _That's right chere, the only seat left is the one beside Gambit. _He thought as he studied Rogue's face as she scanned the jet, desperately looking for anywhere else to sit. Gambit had been tormenting Rogue for the past several weeks; increasingly so since she helped him with Bella Donna and the Guild, when he truly realized their attraction could lead to something more than the occasional flirtatious fling.

Gambit thought for a moment on that memory. He had to leave in order to help his brother. Rogue flew down with Wolverine and Jean to New Orleans after him. When they finally found him, Bella was flaunting their wedding rings around to everyone who would look. Of course she had cursed his so he could not take it off. The look on Rogue's face when she saw that he was married hurt him deeply. She looked shocked, hurt, and worried. For that brief moment Gambit could read those vibrant green eyes as if they were a book meant only for him to read. It was the first time she realized she had any feelings for him. As he watched her green eyes realize this, she instantly became hurt. Those eyes once again read something along the lines of being embarrassed that she had been so naïve. Naïve to think she would be the only one he was interested in. Gambit smiled at this memory. This was one thing he loved about his Southern Belle, she may appear to be tough as nails on the outside, but on the inside was a naïve young woman who had much to learn about life and love.

Gambit vowed to never hurt her like that again and at that moment he wanted do everything in his power to be with Rogue. Gambit lowered his head as he continued to think about that night. Rogue stayed with Wolverine and Jean vowing to save him because he was an X-Men, but he could see it meant more to her that she was letting on. Once the tide was revealed to be a fake, Bella lost her powers, and thus her power over Gambit. He vowed to everyone there that night, that he was neither thief nor assassin anymore; he was an X-Men. He smiled as he thought of Rogue's face as he took off the wedding ring. Her face lit up as she whispered "I knew he didn't love that swamp rat.", to Wolverine and Jean. After the events of that night, Gambit decided to pursue Rogue more seriously.

A simple touch brought Gambit's attention back to the present moment. Rogue had drifted off to sleep and was now laying her head on his shoulder. Smiling, Gambit shifted his arm around Rogue's shoulders allowing her lay head on his chest as she dozed. _Aw, mon cherie this is how it should be; cozying up with each other._ He thought to himself as he watched Rogue sleeping in his arms.

Since he had arrived with the X-Men they had always had a flirtatious, but not serious relationship. They got along well outside of work, shooting pool, drinking, and enjoying Rogue's expensive red sports car. He knew full well he could never touch her, that happened once and he stayed in intensive care for a week. The part that scared him the most was not the physical repercussions, but the fact that she also absorbed his memories; memories he did not want anyone to ever know about. His past, like many of his fellow X-Men teammates, contained its fair share of skeletons waiting for the perfect time to reappear. Luckily, those memories faded as fast as his absorbed powers.

"Get ready to land. We will be at the Professor's coordinates in 2 minutes.", Cyclopes informed the team as he began the landing preparations. Landing gears within the jet's underside began shifting and grinding together. The sound echoed throughout the silent jet cabin. Gambit gently shook Rogue while saying "Time to rise and shine chere." Rogue sat up, let out a large yawn, and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she glanced over to see Gambit grinning at her, but there was something else in his look that caught Rogue by surprise. She fully expected him to start making flirtatious comments since she fell asleep on his shoulder, but they didn't happen. Instead he silently watched her with a serious and longing stare. A stare that made Rogue feel as if she had butterflies in her stomach. _It's got to be Cykes awful job at trying to land this thing. The stupid air turbulence that's why I got this weird feeling in my stomach, not that goofy looking Cajun. I hate when I fall asleep like that. Damn it that why I always drive, so this doesn't happen. It's like I am some damn little kid always falling asleep when someone else drives. _ Tearing her gaze away from Gambit's intense stare, she shook her head._ Come on girl get your head on straight! You are on a mission to help the Professor. He needs you! Focus!_

Roughly the Black Bird finally landed upon the coordinates the Professor sent to his team. "Nice landing one eye, maybe two would have helped you land this thing better.", Wolverine grumbled as he stood up. "Everyone ready? Remember try to stay together, but if we do get split up stay with your partner. Storm and Beast, Rogue and Gambit, Wolverine you will come with Jean and I. Be careful everyone, the Professor is counting on us. Be alert we don't know what is out there waiting for us." Cyclopes instructed the team one final time before opening the Black Bird door. Once open, everyone stepped out cautiously and inspected the area where they landed. "It looks like we are in some kind of jungle." Storm stated. "Fascinating, the coordinates put us somewhere south near Antarctica.", Beast informed everyone. "Look I see the Professor's plane. Rogue, can you move that rock so we can get a better look." Jean asked. "On my way sugar.", Rogue replied as she walked over to the smashed plane. "Let's see what under rock number one, Uh! I can't lift it! Dang it must be heavy rock. Let me try again, Uh! Its as if I don't have my powers!", Rogue said as she tried to keep the panic out of her voice. "Here chere, let Gambit help. First we charge the card. What!? Gambit has no powers either!", he replied. Quickly each X-Man tried to us their powers, all failing.

Gambit may have been the most comfortable without his powers compared to the rest of his fellow teammates. He had been raised by the guild to steal, cheat, and escape people his entire life. Those skills may come in handy now. As he looked over towards Rogue, he could see her panic start to build. He doubted the rest of the team would notice, but he was Gambit. Another ace up his sleeve, a skill he learned from a young age was how to read people, to find their weakness. He mostly used this skill during card games, but now he could see what others would normally miss. Gambit watched carefully as Rogue's pulse quicken, he could see the vein in her neck pulse ever so slightly in a more rapid pace; her eyes were dilated; her breathing was forcefully shallow and slow; her shoulders became stiff as she tried to make herself stand up tall; and sweat began to roll down the side of her profile. To anyone else Rogue looked as she always does, a rock solid, tough southern gal, ready to take on the world.

_What am I going to do without my powers? _Rogue began to panic to herself._ I can't do anything without them! Ok girl hold it together, take a deep breath. You will figure something out. You survived once before with out powers. Yeah with other normal people not other mutants who are out there waiting to harm us. Ok take a deep breath, stand up straight, you need to have your wits about you right now, not feeling sorry for yourself. _

In a quick moment Gambit stepped closer to Rogue, pulled off her glove, and held her hand. "It will be alright chere, Gambit is here to protect you.", he whispered with a smile. Rogue, who was caught completely off guard stared at him, was for once speechless. All she could do was nod her head. "Ok everyone lets go find the Professor. There appears to be some kind of tower just north of our location. Let head in that direction.", Cyclopes ordered the team. "Everyone make sure to stay close to your partner, this mission will take every once of training. We can do this without our powers; we just have to be smart about it." No sooner had Cyclopes finished speaking and the team was suddenly attacked by three mutants, who oddly still retained their powers. There was chaos among everyone, one mutant referred to as Vertigo was attacking Jean, Scott, and Wolverine, while another mutant who seemed to be made of stretchy goo was trying to grab Storm and Beast. Rogue and Gambit were forced to face off against a strange looking mutant who looked like an ape. His knuckles dragged on the ground and most of his body was covered in coarse dark hair. His power was some kind of force whenever he burped. "Aw that smells awful!", Rogue replied as she stood up. "Gambit needs to teach you a lesson in manners in how to introduce yourself to a lady.", Gambit said as he quickly used his extendable staff to launch himself into the strange mutant. He feet landed against the mutant's chest pushing him backwards, giving Rogue and Gambit enough time to regroup. Glancing around they notice the rest of the team doing what they could to escape their attackers. "Come on chere lets get out of here!", Gambit said quickly as he grabbed her hand and began to run into the strange jungle before them.

The couple ran into the jungle, unsure of what they would find there. It could not be any worse that going up against a mutant who still retained their powers, could it? The jungle was thick with lust green plants; vines covered any form of a path and made it more difficult for a full the couple to sprint through the jungle. Suddenly Gambit felt Rogue's hand leave his abruptly. When he turned to see what happened he saw Rogue stumbling to the ground. Her foot caught on a root that stuck up in their path. Quickly he ran over and helped her to her feet, but he noticed the limp. "Go on Cajun, I'll be fine. I can distract him so you can get away!"' Rogue said in panic. "Hold on chere. We are in this together." Gambit replied as he tried to survey the surroundings as best he could, looking for somewhere for them to hide. As if some higher being was listening in on his thoughts, an answer to his prayers appeared; a small cave came into view, it was hidden behind several thick trees and plants. To the untrained eye the cave could easily be missed. In one swift motion Gambit grabbed Rogue by the waist and hoisted the both of them into the nearest tree. It would take a bit of climbing to reach the hidden cave. _Hopefully there is not anything in that cave._ Gambit thought, as he listened carefully as the mutant who attacked them was quickly approaching. Silently he pointed to the cave and help Rogue climb towards the opening. She silently nodded her head and began to climb towards the opening. _Thank goodness the good old boys taught me how to climb a tree! Hopefully I can do this quickly even with my sprained ankle._ Once inside she reached for Gambit's hand to help him into the cave. Quickly the couple laid down on the floor of the cave, keeping out of site from the entrance, but also trying to keep an eye on who was approaching their hiding spot.

They lay there, motionless as the mutant stood beneath the entrance to their cave. All he would have to do was look straight up and they would be found. All of sudden the mutant answered his radio. "I've lost them. Yes sir, I will help Vertigo bring in the others." Then the strange ape like mutant was gone. Rogue and Gambit continued to lie silently and motionless for a bit longer to make sure it was not a trap to lure them out of hiding. For the next few moments they watched as life on the jungle floor came back to life. Several large, lizard looking animals began running around searching for food. They watched as a strange bird chased away the lizards when they got to close to their nests. A screech was heard above. When they looked up towards the sky, they could not believe their eyes; a pterodactyl soared around in circles. A dinosaur? How can this be true?

Rogue and Gambit cautiously sat up and continued to watch their surroundings come alive. "Remy where are we?", Rogue questions as she watched the dinosaurs roam through the skies. "I don't know chere." He replied. Scanning the area Gambit did not see any traces of the mutant attacker present or nearby. "Rogue, I think we should stay here for the night. It is getting close to sundown. We need a safe place to sleep, so far our spot has kept us from being captured. I will go down and see if I can find us something to eat.", Gambit replied as he held her hand, stroking it ever so slightly. "I'll check to make sure we are alone in this cave, it doesn't look to deep.", she shyly replied as she noticed how good it felt to have him touch her hand. "No worries mon chere, I will be quick.", he replied as he gently kissed the back of hand before jumping onto the nearest tree branch. Catching her breath Rogue began investigating the cave, secretly hoping there was nothing anything occupying the cave.

Gently Rogue stood herself up on her good leg. "Damn this stupid sprained ankle." Rogue cursed as she attempted to bear some weight on the injury. Slowly and carefully she explored the shallow cave. It was fairly dry and cool. In the back of the cave rogue noticed piles of dried leaves. _This would be more comfortable than the hard rock for a bed. _Rogue thought to herself as she began gathering the dried leaves into a pile towards the front of the cave. "That was exhausting!" Rogue said to herself as she limped through her last trip with leaves. Slowly she slid herself against and down the side of the cave until she was seated on the floor. Carefully she pulled off her boot and examined her injured ankle. _What am I going to do now? Not only am I powerless but now I am injured as well! I am in a fine mess. How am I supposed to help the other X-Men when I can't even stand up?_

When Gambit returned he saw Rogue sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. Her boot was off and she was gently rubbing a naked swollen ankle. He approached her and knelt down to examine the minor injury. "How does it feel chere?" "It's sore. I can't bare any weight on it without it hurting." As she spoke Gambit began rubbing her swollen ankle. "How about now?" "I have to say Cajun you do know how to give a decent massage. Its feels a bit better." She replied with a slightly flushed face. Gambit carefully observed Rogue's reaction as he rubbed her injured ankle. _Wow! If this is how she looks while receiving a small massage I can't imagine the look of ecstasy across her face during more imitate times. Her face is flushed, her breathing is more rapid, and those green eyes are blazing!_

_I can't believe I feel this way over a stupid ankle massage! His touch feels like fire! Boy does he know how to massage an ankle, I can't imagine what else that Cajun knows how to do. It's kind of exciting and scary at the same time. _Rogue thought to herself as Gambit began preparing a small meal of items he was able to find within the jungle. It would a vegetarian meal tonight. "Chere, it's not much but it will do for tonight. I hope you like your fruits and nuts. I was able to find some berries, pineapple, coconut, and some almonds." He replied as he divided up the findings and handed them to her. "I guess beggars can't be choosers" Rogue said with a small smile as Gambit slid next to her. As they began to enjoy their meal they noticed it started to rain heavily outside of their cave. "Guess we aren't going anywhere tonight. Between the rain and my bum ankle we are stuck here for the night for sure." Rogue said nervously as Gambit caressed her bare hand. The gentle touch sent shock waves through her making her shudder ever so slightly. Gambit grinned at this sign.

Slowly Gambit leaned in towards Rogue to steal a kiss. Their lips met and what he intended to be a short kiss lengthened and intensified. He felt Rogue wrap her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. As they kissed he moved his hands from her hand to hold her heart shaped face. A small moan escaped from Rogue as the couple paused in their kissing. _Is this really going on? Am I really kissing Remy? I can't believe this! It feels wonderful! I don't want this stop! My head is spinning! What a kiss! _Rogue frantically thought to herself as Gambit proceeded to kiss her lips and began moving down her neck.

"Mon Amore you are magnificent.", Gambit whispered as he continued to kiss Rogue's neck. He reach up and began running his fingers through her auburn and white hair. Her hair felt like smooth satin sliding between his fingers. His fingers were still entwined in her hair as he lowered Rogue down onto their make shift bed which consisted of dried leaves found in the cave and Gambit's brown trench coat over top. Rogue looked up into Remy's dark red eyes, now filled with desire. _Oh my god! I can't do this! He has been with hundreds of women and I have never been with anyone! I can't do this! _Rogue suddenly thought to herself. Rogue abruptly broke off their passion filled kiss and turned her head away. "Rogue, what's the wrong?" Remy asked as he tried to catch the breath she had stolen from him. "Remy, I…..I don't know how to say this I…um. I have not been with anyone else. I know you have been with many women. I …uh…."Rogue quietly said as she continued to stare at the wall, too embarrassed to look at him. Her head was turned away from him and the night's darkness filled the cave, but with the help of a full moon, he could see the blush to her cheeks. He turned her head towards him. "Look at me chere" Shyly she turned her face towards his; he stared into her vivid, innocent, green eyes. "Rogue we do not have to do anything you do not want to do. But believe me when I say no one else matters but you. Chere, you touch me unlike anyone I have ever known. I may be the thief but you have stolen my heart." Gambit replied as he drew her closer into his embrace. Rogue's eyes filled with tears as she turned her face upwards towards his and answered his heartfelt statement with an innocent but passion filled kiss. "Remy, I…I want my first time to be with you.", Rogue said as she stared into his passion filled red eyes. "Rogue, are you sure?" She nodded her head slightly never taking her eyes off his. "Chere, I will treasure this gift you are giving me."

The couple continued with their passionate kissing. Slowly Gambit slid the zipper down the front of Rogue's green and yellow uniform, exposing a perfect figure. He took his time removing the garment, touching every inch of her exposed skin. Her soft skin made his heart race. Rogue watched with wide eyes as he removed her uniform. As each inch of the uniform was removed he placed a kiss in its place, sending shivers through her. "Perfect" Gambit said as he stared down on Rogue's naked form. "I think you have too many clothes on Cajun." With a smirk Gambit began removing his uniform. Rogue watched intently. As he continued removing his garments her eyes never left his. He lowered himself back down top of Rogue, in doing so Rogue realized the true effect she had on him as his hardness pressed against her thigh. Gambit gently nudged her thighs apart with his thigh. Slowly and softly he moved his hand from her quivering stomach, down the side of her slim hip, to his target. Rogue moaned as he began gently exploring her. "Remy please!" she begged as he probed her core with his fingers. "Patience mon amore" He continued to tease her by sliding his fingers in and out of her wet core. Seeing that she was ready Gambit positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered. "Just relax chere. Trust me" he said as he slid his entire length inside. Rogue gasped at the sudden feeling of pain, which was quickly replaced with intense pleasure. When he finally felt her relax he began to move in a smooth gentle rhythm. Rogue wrapped her long shapely legs around his waist and he slid his hands around her hips, guiding her. "Remy!" she exclaimed as she felt herself starting to lose control. "It's alright chere, come with me" Gambit felt Rogue's body suddenly tense up and then spasm as she reached her fullest pleasure; losing control he too joined her. Together they cried out in pleasure.

Rogue was half-conscious as Gambit stroked her auburn hair. Slowly she drifted off to sleep leaving Gambit to his own thoughts. She was a passionate woman, and it had been his lucky stars she chose him to awaken her. He shifted his weight slightly so he could lie beside Rogue, it was then he realized how satisfied and relaxed he felt. All his life he used women for pleasure only and thought nothing of it, until now. Now that he found Rogue, he felt like he found the other half of himself. This was the first time a woman made him lose complete control. She was apart of him now, he knew there would be no going back. Drawing her close her wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This story is a mix of comics and 90s cartoon material. I know several other writers have used this similar situation but my story will take a different turn in up coming chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not claim any of Marvel Comics characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! This story begins with X-Men animated cartoon story, Savage Land. After the Savage Land story, it will change into my own take. It will not follow any strict comic or cartoon story line. So for those faithful followers I apologies and hope you will enjoy my story.****

A full moon shown above the savage land as Rogue slept next to Gambit in their secret cave. This was their second night in their hidden cavern. Since Rogue injured her ankle it seemed the best way they could help their fellow teammates was if she had a small amount of time to heal. Since losing their powers each X-Man had to rely on their own survival instincts. Of course, Rogue and Gambit made the most of their time alone and without Rogue's powers.

Gambit was awake just watching her sleep, lost in his own thoughts. _I can not believe I am here with Rogue like this. If we were not in danger or on a mission this would be perfect._ They made love several times that night; each time one or the other awoke it was as if they could not get enough of each other. Both knowing this could be their one and only chance to ever experience each other in such a physical way. _Mon Amore, you are perfect. _He thought as he gently stroked her long auburn hair. Rogue began to stir slightly. As Gambit watch, he realized her nightmare was about to start again. It seemed the side effect to not having her mutant powers, Rogue also lost the ability to contain Ms. Marvel or any other person's memory she had previously absorbed. Both nights Rogue had nightmares about the woman she put into a coma.

As she began to toss and turn Gambit tightened his embrace around her saying "It's alright chere, Gambit is here". Suddenly Rogue awoke, her eyes brimming with tears, her entire body shaking with remembrance of her nightmare. "I'm sorry Remy.", she said quietly. "Shhh cher.", Gambit replied as he held her close., "No worries. We will work through this." He ran his fingers through her hair. Rogue turned her heart faced face up towards Gambit. He leaned down and kissed her and once again the couple was lost to each others passion for the other.

When they finally awoke it was early morning. Rogue stretched out and looked down at her ankle. The swelling had reduced and now it looked almost normal again. She slowly stood up, gently placing some weight on her injured ankle. Sensing she could bare all her weight Rogue bent down and gently shook Gambit. "Sugar, wake up. We got to get going." Gambit trying to prolong his treasured time with Rogue, he rolled over and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back down on their make shift bed. "Cajun this is not some holiday! We got to go help the Professor!" Rogue yelled as she tried to pry his hands off. "Cajun I swear when I get my powers back I will knock you into next week!" Rogue grumbled as she finally was able to stand up. While pulling on her uniform Gambit replied "Chere, when you get your powers back you will dream of this; of Gambit's hands roaming your body, enjoying every inch. You will miss this Mon Amore." He watched as Rogue's faced blushed with the remembrance of their two nights spent together. _He's right. I will miss this. I may never get a chance like this ever again. _ Shaking her head, she turned her back to him as she finished dressing. Gambit rose, dressed himself, and approached Rogue. "Rogue, what happened between us was not some mistake. When we get back to the mansion, when our powers return, I want to be with you. This is not some two night stand." Gambit said as he looked deeply into Rogue bright green eyes. "Remy it's going to be hard. I can't give you what other women will be able to. I will understand if you change your mind." She replied looking down towards the floor of the cave, avoiding his intense stare. Lifting her face, so she would look into his eyes again Gambit replied, "I am serious Rogue. I have been serious about being with you before our mission to the savage land. This was an extra bonus. Something I will treasure forever. You gave me a gift, your innocence, which I will treasure until my dying day. Cher, I have never been in love like this before. Gambit will always be there for you, whether you want me around or not." Rogue just stared into Gambit's red eyes letting his words sink in. Leaning down he gave Rogue a deep passionate kiss as if to verify his heart felt statement. "Come on cher lets go save the X-Men." He said with a grin.

Rogue and Gambit climbed out of their hidden paradise and back into the mission. As they made their way through the over grown jungle Gambit suddenly stopped. "Sugar what is it?' Rogue asked. "I think someone may have found our trail chere. Best get ready to fight." No sooner had Gambit utter those words and Vertigo, the ape like mutant, and the strange purple gooey mutant appeared before them. "So you have come back for another lesson?" Gambit said towards the ape like mutant. "Enough! The master does not want either one of you to disappear again." Vertigo replied and before Rogue or Gambit could attack she used her mutant powers; the powers which caused Rogue and Gambit to feel dizzy and unstable. Soon both fell to the ground and where immediately hand cuffed. "Remy what are we going to do now?" Rogue whispered. "Let's just see where we end up." Gambit replied quietly.

Silently the group made their way through the thick jungle. After about an hour of walking their path was blocked by a massive mountain of solid rock; Vertigo walked over to the wall of rock and touch a specific rock. Suddenly a door opened up, Rogue and Gambit were pushed inside. "Aw it's about time you joined us", a hissing voiced said from the shadows. Immediately Gambit knew who the voice belonged to. "Gambit likes to arrive fashionably late to any event." Gambit replied as he glared at the hidden figure. Once inside Gambit and Rogue were thrown into a prison cell. Inside were Storm, Beast, Jean, and Cyclops. The cell was a small free standing cage in the center of the room. Magneto and the professor were chained to the wall of the mountain. The room itself appeared to be some kind of science lab. Several tables piled high with vials and test tubes, lined the walls of the lab. Against the wall closest to the Professor and Magneto was a large computer. Slowly Mr. Sinister turned around and faced his new prisoners. "Gambit I am pleased to see you again. It has been a while since our last adventure together, has it not?" Gambit sneered at his comment.

"I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. Gambit you should feel privileged I waited until everyone was here to share your purposes. Look around you, the future of genetics is here. I have come up with a way to extract your mutant DNA and produce my own powerful mutant army. With this process I can mix each of your mutant powers into one mutant child. Once this process is complete I will make my own super powered mutant army. I take all your strengths and none of your weakness." Sinister explained as he paced around the prison cell. "Now who should be the first one from the X-Men to share their powers with me? Ah, she will do." Sinister replied as he pointed towards Rogue. "NO! Leave her out of this Sinister!" Gambit yelled as he pulled Rogue behind him. "Now Gambit, you left me with out as much as a good bye. And after I helped you control your powers. That was not good manners. You left me in a difficult situation; many of my friends got hurt that day. Now it is your turn. I see she must mean something to you. Does she know what you did?" Sinister questioned as he watched Gambit tense up he continued on "I guess not. What will she or any of the X-Men do when they find out what you have done? Take her to the wall."

Gambit quickly turned around to face Rogue. "Chere, I have never said this to anyone but, I love you! I am sorry Rogue. It is all my fault he has picked you.", Gambit said to her quietly and quickly. "Remy, I'm scared!" Rogue replied. Quickly Rogue was grabbed by a purple mutant whose power was the ability to stretch out his limbs. Rogue tried to push herself away from the strange purple mutant but was unsuccessful. Soon Rogue found herself being chained to the wall of the cave. Mr. Sinister approached Rogue as she was being chain onto the wall. "Such a beautiful thing; Gambit, I must say you do have good taste in your women. Maybe I shall create my own breed of children the natural way with her.", he said as he ran a cold, white finger down the side of her face. Sinister turned to watch Gambit's reaction. Gambit stood at the front of the cell holding onto the bars with all his strength, trying not to give Sinister the reaction he was looking for. Inside Gambit was sick! The thought of any man touching his Rogue that way, let alone Sinister, made him want to rip his throat out.

Rogue quickly turned her face away from him and in that instant realized her feet where not yet bound to the wall. Quickly she raised her knee up and with as much force as she could, and rammed her knee between his legs. "I'm not some horse to breed with, you backwards hick! Keep your filly paws off of me!" she shouted as Mr. Sinister fell backwards in pain. In an instant Mr. Sinister recovered and approach Rogue. Her feet were quickly bound by the ape looking mutant and the purple stretch mutant. Rogue stared right into to his glowing red eyes, determined not to show any signs of fear. A loud smack echoed through the cave as Mr. Sinister slapped Rogue across the face. "You will learn to respect your master, woman." He replied. Gambit could do nothing but watch helplessly as Sinister continued to teach Rogue a lesson for her assault. After a few minutes Sinister was finished knocking Rogue around. Gambit could barely watch as the woman he loved was being beaten in front of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. _This is all my fault! He picked Rogue just because she was close to me! Now she is getting hurt all because of me. I swear on my life that if we make it out of here alive, I will never let my past hurt those I love again!_ Gambit vowed to himself as he looked upon Rogue's black and blue face. Rogue lowered her head slightly, but never once cried or shouted as Sinister hit her.

"Bring over the DNA splicer!" Mr. Sinister shouted. Within moments Vertigo brought over a strange machine. It looked like a large vacuum. In the middle of the machine was a cylinder shaped contained filled with a clear gel type of liquid. Mr. Sinister reached down and grabbed a brown hose shaped object. At the end of the hose was what appeared to be a large mouth like opening with several suckers and sharp teeth. Rogue's eyes widened at the site of the strange object coming towards her. "You see my dear, you should have just agreed with me and things would have been a lot less painful." Sinister replied with an evil grin. "I am afraid this procedure will be quit painful. You see this end is going to burrow into your body. Once inside it will locate your eggs and remove them all, leaving you completely sterile. The eggs will then be deposited into this holding tank for me to use at my digression. After the sucker leaves your body there will be a, lets call it a minor wound. If you are lucky you will bleed to death before infection enters." Rogue tried not to show her fear but as Sinister continued on about what was going to happen, the harder it became. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, her body began to tremble, her pulse began to race, and sweat ran down her face.

"Sinister! Leave her alone! Start with me instead!" Gambit yelled from the prison cell. "Don't worry Gambit. You will have your turn. She has more power than you do. Besides, it entertains me to see you so upset over a woman. I never thought you would be so concerned about one woman." Sinister jeered at Gambit. All of a sudden a loud rumble came from the cave wall. Quickly Wolverine appeared and began smashing any equipment he could touch. "STOP him you fools!" Sinister yelled to his followers. As Vertigo turned to use her powers on Wolverine, he turned and destroyed the machine that prevented the X-Men from using their powers. Rogue could feel her powers rushing back through her body. Without much effort Rogue ripped her chains off the wall and headed towards Sinister. Gambit felt his powers return as he held onto the bars of the prison, soon the bars began to glow red. "I think it would be best if everyone took a step back." He replied in a casual tone. Seconds later the prison bars exploded and all of the X-Men rushed out.

The battle did not last long; after all their powers returned the X-Men made short work of Mr. Sinister and his crew. "Is everyone alright?" Cyclopes asked as he scanned the team of X-Men. The professor and Magneto were weakened slightly due to dehydration and malnourishment while away, Wolverine's healing factor kicked in and all his wounds were mending quickly. Everyone else seemed to suffer just some minor bumps and bruise, Rogue looked the worse by far due her beating from Sinister. "Let's just get out of here sugar." Rogue replied as she stared out into the clear blue savage land sky. With that Storm flew up into the wind, Rogue lift Gambit up into the sky with her.

Everyone began filing into the Black Bird. Cyclopes headed straight for the controls and Jean followed. Beast made his way to the very back of the plane to begin disturbing basic first aide supplies to those who needed them. Gambit made his way to a pair of seats in the back of the plane. When Storm entered she began walking towards Gambit, but Jean quickly used her powers to say _Storm come sit up here._ Nodding her head she made her way towards Jean never breaking her stride. _Look who is sitting together, I think Gambit was waiting for her._ Jean explained to her friend. Storm smiled and nodded. "It is good they are together. They need each other in different ways." She replied with a small smile.

Gambit smiled to himself when he saw Storm walk towards Jean. _Storm, I would enjoy talking with you any other time, but now I must take care of my belle._ He thought to himself as he waited for Rogue to board the jet. When she got on she immediately began searching Gambit, once she spotted him she flashed him a huge smile. "Is this seat taken?" she asked with a smile. "Its all for you chere." He replied. Once she sat down Cyclopes announced they were taking off. "I'm ready to go home and take a nice long hot shower." Rogue said as thought about home. "Maybe Gambit will be there too." Gambit responded with a smirk. Rogue's face immediately began to blush at his comment. "Don't push it too far Cajun." Gambit chuckled and opened the first aide kit. "Chere look here" once Rogue looked over toward Gambit, he began wiping the scratches and a bruise from Sinister's beating. "Remy, I can do that, you don't…" Rogue was cut off. "Shhh chere. It's my fault you received these. The least I can do is take care of my belle." He said softly. Gently Gambit continued to wipe all the cuts and bruises on Rogue's face. She was going to have a few bruises for a while, but luckily it did not appear that there would be any permanent damage.

After Gambit helped Rogue clean up her minor cuts, he noticed she was shivering. Quickly he handed her a blanket Beast had passed out for everyone. "Here chere." Gambit said as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Now just relax. We will be back at the mansion soon." Rogue nodded her head and was soon fast asleep as she leaned against Gambit. _Its like Déjà vu. _Gambit thought to himself as he looked down at Rogue asleep in his arms once again. When they landed, Gambit decided not to wake Rogue. Instead he picked her up and head towards her room. Cyclopes carried Jean towards their private rooms; Storm headed off to her gardens where she could find some peace and quiet; Beast moved towards the hospital wing along with the Professor and Magneto; and Wolverine head off towards the kitchen. Each team member wanted some time alone to make sense of what just happened in the Savage land. The X-Men returned home relatively unharmed, now it was time to rest. Tomorrow would be another day to deal with the events from the Savage Land.

Gambit carried Rogue to her own room. Carefully he opened the door, walked in, and gently laid Rogue down on her bed. Quietly he pulled out some pajamas and a wash cloth. Gambit found some hospital gloves and pulled them on, making sure his hands were covered and protected. Slowly and carefully Gambit undressed his southern belle from her worn and dirty uniform. Rogue barely stirred while Gambit wiped off the visible grim and helped her into clean pajamas. Once Rogue was clean and comfortable Gambit tucked her into her comfy bed and started to walk out. A quiet plea came from the unconscious Rogue. "Remy…..Remy don't leave me" This simple plea pulled at Gambit's heart. A small smile crept over his face as he walked towards Rogue. Carefully he lay down, on top of the blankets, beside Rogue. "Chere, Remy is here." He said softly as he caressed her hair. Rogue murmured something in her sleepy state and nudged herself closer to Gambit. Within a few moments Gambit was asleep alongside his southern belle.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This story is a mix of comics and 90s cartoon material. I know several other writers have used this similar situation but my story will take a different turn in up coming chapters. Please feel free to share your thoughts and comments about this story. I welcome all! I apologize for the large amount of time between chapters. Enjoy!*****


	3. Chapter 3

****I do not claim any of Marvel Comics characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! This story begins with X-Men animated cartoon story, Savage Land. After the Savage Land story, it will change into my own take. It will not follow any strict comic or cartoon story line. So for those faithful followers I apologies and hope you will enjoy my story.****

Things soon returned to normal. Everyone healed from their injuries. Magneto left as soon as he could stand. Professor X was saddened to see his friend leave, once again Magneto returned to enemy status. Life for everyone else settled back into the old routines, with some minor changes.

Rogue and Gambit were rarely seen apart. The new couple seemed to be giving their relationship a try.

In the danger room Rogue, Gambit, Storm, and Wolverine were running through a practice simulation. The small team was placed in a dark, smelly, sewer tunnel. Hidden guns fired from the ceiling of the tunnel. In the dark tunnel several strange, simulated mutants began emerging, heading towards the team. Wolverine immediately ran forward towards a large mutant who resembled Sabbertooth.

"Wolverine, we need to work as a team!" Storm bellowed to him as he continued to run off on his own. "Gambit stop those guns! Rogue, head towards the right, I will take the left"

The team worked together. Once all was completed a voice from the viewing booth boomed through the training room.

"Storm, nice job leading the team. Wolverine, you need to work as a team!" Cyclops replied.

"Yea what ever Cyk." Wolverine replied as he removed the hood on his uniform.

"Chere you ok?" Gambit said as he walked towards Rogue.

"Yea, I just feel a bit uneasy. That sewer smell really got to me." She replied as she placed one hand on her stomach.

"Not enjoying the swamp smell. I thought you were accustomed to it by now, you been sleeping with for weeks now." Wolverine joked as he walked by.

"You better watch your mouth shortie or I am going to knock you into next week!" Rogue replied as grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled her fist back.

Gambit quickly grabbed her arm and gained her attention. She stopped immediately and stared at Gambit.

"You gonna let me go kid or do I need to make you?" Wolverine snarled as he dangled in front of Rogue.

Rogue let Wolverine go and stood awkwardly trying to understand what just happened. This was not a normal reaction for her. Wolverine made stupid jokes all the time, why did this one get to her?

"Lets go chere." Gambit said as he wrapped his arm around her.

The couple walked back to Rogue's room. Inside Rogue immediately sank down on her bed with her head in her hands. She felt awful right now, her stomach was turning threatening to expose her breakfast. Her emotions seemed to be running wild! She always had a short temper to begin with, but today it seemed anything would set her off. What was going on?

"Remy I think I am going to make an appointment with Hank. I feel awful! Jean has been battling the flu recently I hope I did not catch it." She said as she walked towards the house phone and dialed Hank's office.

Gambit glanced up towards the clock and realized he needed to go.

"Rogue, are you going to be ok? I have a meeting with Professor now."

"Yea, go a head sugar I'll be fine. I don't want you to miss your time with Professor X." she said with a small smile and a wink.

He stood there for a moment and just watched her as she talked to Hank on the phone. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. It was a site he wanted to remember forever. She blew him a kiss as he left her room. Gambit took a deep breath and walked towards the Professor's office.

"Come in Gambit" a voice in, his thoughts said.

Gambit walked into the office and sat down on green leather chair. Professor X was finishing up some paper work and placed the papers in order.

"Gambit I must say I am elated that you wanted to schedule a time together. This is unlike you and I welcome the change."

"Sir, before you get too excited, let me explain something. I am leaving tonight. I have been doing a lot of thinking since we came back from the Savage land." Gambit began as he stared out the window.

He was having a hard time with his latest decision to leave, but in his heart he knew it had to done. Now he had to share the news with the Professor, someone who he had just begun to trust. In Gambit's life trust was something more treasured than money or gold. Now he had to trust the Professor with this news and trust that he would understand his reasoning behind it.

"Mr. Sinister went after Rogue just because she was important to me. She had to endure pain because of me! I will not let that happen again! Tonight I am leaving to go and tie up my loss ends. There are many thing from my past that can and at some point come back to haunt me. They will hurt those I care for." Gambit said as he hung his head.

"Please Gambit let me help you. You don't have to do this on your own."

"Professor, there are many things in my past I am ashamed of. If people knew what I have done, I would not be welcomed here any longer. I must do this. For once in my life I have something worth living for, and I will not allow that to be harmed."

"Does Rogue know you are leaving?"

"No. I am asking that you do not say anything to anyone, especially Rogue. She will try to come and find me, to help. Where I am going will be extremely dangerous, and I must be the only one to pay for my crimes."

"Gambit I can respect your wishes, but I must say I do not agree with them. You are part of the team, part of the X-Men family."

"I know, but I feel if I don't not leave tonight, then I will never get my chance to make things right. I can't explain it, but something is about change. Please look after Rogue, she is going to need support." Gambit replied as he tried to hide the tear welling up in his eyes.

"If you must go, please be careful. You will always have a place here at the mansion and on this team."

Gambit nodded his head and left the office. This was one of the hardest conversations to have. He knew he was leaving and that his leaving would hurt Rogue deeply. She was going to be mad, hurt, and confused. Slowly he walked towards his room. It was time to finish getting things ready. He would travel light, but there were a few lose ends he needs to tie up before leaving the mansion. On his way he ran into Storm in the hallway. She quickly sensed something was wrong.

"Gambit my friend what is troubling you?" she asked honestly.

"Storm can we talk?" Gambit said quietly, as he looked around to see if any other team members were near by.

Quickly Gambit and Storm entered her room to chat. This was not something he wanted the entire mansion to know about. Once inside Gambit shared his plan with Storm, someone he knew he could trust. She shared a similar past to his so she understood what it was like not to trust anyone.

"Stormy, I will keep this short and sweet. I am leaving tonight, I just told the Professor, and no I am not telling Rogue. I can't tell you why I am leaving; just know that it is to protect those I love. Please look after my Rogue. I know she is close with you; she will need someone after I leave. As soon as I can come back, if I can come back, I will." Gambit quickly said.

"Remy are you sure? This seems very sudden?" Storm asked as she searched his red eyes for some kind of understanding.

"I am sure Stormy. I have never been so sure about something in all my life. For the first time I have something so important in my life, something I want to protect with every fiber of my being. I have to do that now."

"My friend, I understand. I will do my best to help her through this."

"Storm, she can't know anything. If she knew the truth she will try to come and find me. I can't have that. I have to know she will be here, safe."

"Gambit, I think you underestimate Rogue. She is a strong woman, she can help you through this."

"Don't worry Stormy, I know she is a strong southern woman. That part of the reason she hold me heart captive. But I don't want her to have to face my demons, I need to deal with them now before they come back to hurt her. Please try to understand."

"I understand. I will not try and stop you. Please be careful my friend."

"I will Stormy. I will send you and Rogue notes when I can. Thanks for everything Storm." Gambit said as he pulled Storm close for a friendly embrace.

The X-Men had become his friends, his family, and now the love of his life. He had to protect them as much as he could before it was too late.

When Gambit finally returned back to Rogue's room he found her lying across her bed. She turned and faced him as he entered the room.

"How was your meeting, sugar?" she inquired with a smile.

"It was good, chere." He replied as he sat down next to her.

Instantly Rogue sat up and lay across his lap. It was a comfortable position the couple had gotten used too since returning from the Savage Land. Together they were finding new way to be intimate with each other with out touching skin to skin. Gambit slowly ran his finger through her soft auburn and white hair.

"How are you feeling mi amore?"

"I'm doing alright. I am going to see Hank in about half hour. He said he could give me a quick check up to make the flu was not spreading across the mansion." Rogue replied

Gambit savored this simple time with Rogue. They were together and most comfortable. He had wished Rogue were not feeling ill; he would worry about this as he left. Her appointment with Hank gave him the perfect chance to leave.

"Sugar, you alight? You're really quiet. What's on your mind?" Rogue asked as she turned to stare up at him.

"Nothing, chere, its been a long day. I guess I am more tired than I thought." He replied trying to hide any signs of his leaving from her.

"Remy, I hope your getting sick, too!" she said as she began searching his face for some sign of sickness. "I started that way, too! It's got to be that stupid flu."

"I should be fine chere, don't worry about Gambit. Now I think its time for you to see Hank."

Slowly Rogue sat up. Gambit watched as she ran her hand through her hair, attempting to tame it. Frustrated she stopped and walked over to her closet and pulled out a brown sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Remy watched as Rogue unzipped her uniform and tossed it aside. Since their time in the Savage Land Rogue was less shy with changing when it was just the two of them in the room. Gambit let his gaze wander down her ample chest, flat stomach, and long slender legs. She was his own goddess that took his breath away.

"Oui chere, you are putting on a show for me?"

"You like what you see Cajun?" she said as she looked back over her shoulder and gave her rear a little shake.

"Mi amore you test my restraint." He said as he gave her a smirk.

Rogue slowly pulled on her sweater and blue jeans. Before coming back over to him Rogue made sure to pull on a pair of soft cotton gloves. Her powers still prevented any skin-to-skin contact. She walked over to him, put a gloved hand over his mouth, and kissed it. Gambit wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He took a deep breath, he wanted to remember everything. Soon he would be gone, and there was a chance he would loss her forever.

"I got to get going sugar. Are we on for dinner when I'm done?" She asked as she backed out of his embrace.

"Lets see what Hank says." He said quietly.

"Alright, I see ya soon." She said as she turned to leave her room.

Before leaving she turned back and blew him a saucy kiss and gave him a wink.

Gambit watched as she flew down the hallway and turned the corner. He walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of Rogue. Silently he opened the door to his room. He pulled a note out of his trench coat and laid it on his pillow, he knew Rogue would easily find it there. Quickly he grabbed s simple duffle bag and opened the window. He took one more look around his room and then jumped out. His mutant powers of telekinesis would aide him in landing safely and quietly on the lawn. Within seconds he was gone form the mansion and off to complete his personal mission.

Rogue was lying on a cold doctors chair.

"Geez Hank, ya knew I was coming couldn't ya have warmed up the chair a bit."

"I feel the cold adds a certain realistic quality, don't you think?" Hank replied as he peered over is glasses.

"So what's the verdict Hank? Do I need to be quarantined or just lay off the spicy Cajun food for while?" she asked as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Rogue, I have couple of personal questions. Forgive me for being so brash with my questions; remember this is for medical reasons. When was your last menstrual cycle? "

"I guess I had one before the Savage Land. Why do you ask?"

"Have you had one since returning?"

"Nah I don't think I have." She said as she slowly sat up and stared at Hank.

"Rogue, my dear I can say with most certainty that you do not have the flu. You my dear are 2 months pregnant."

"Hank, are you sure? I mean with my powers, how could that happen?

"I believe that answer can be found during the time spent in the Savage Land. I do not mean to pry into your private life, but you were without your powers. Scientific reasoning would suggest that is when you…"

"I see where you are going here Hank." Rogue replied with her face turning a bright shade of pink. "I guess everyone is going to know what Remy and I did sooner than later."

"Rogue, I assure you, that what you and Gambit did is not anything others have not also done."

"Yea but now everyone will now." She said with a smile as she touched her stomach and looked down. "Hank, you are sure about this?"

"Defiantly Rogue."

"Hank will you keep this secret until I tell Remy? I would rather he hear it from me first." She said with a smile.

"Of course my dear, and may be the first to say congratulations." Hank said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Hank. I got to go tell Remy!" she said as she flew out of the examination room.

Quickly Rogue flew down the hallways of the mansion, her face beaming with excitement. First she flew to her room to see if Remy was there waiting for her.

"Remy? Remy are you in here?" Rogue shouted as she quickly scanned her room.

He must have gone down to his room. In an instant she was off flying down to his room. She was so excited that she almost knocked over Wolverine.

"Geez kid where are you off to in such a hurry?" he growled as he stared up at her.

"Sorry Logan, I just got to find Remy. Its important." She said with a smile as she continued down to Gambits room.

Wolverine continued to walk down the hallway, but suddenly stopped. Due to his mutant powers he could hear faint sounds when normal people couldn't. He heard crying, not just crying, but Rogue crying. Quickly he ran towards the Cajun's room. He opened the door and saw Rogue sitting on the floor near the Cajun's bed. Her head was bent down as tears flew on the floor; one hand was on the edge of the bed hold a note, while the other was tightly wrapped around her middle.

"Rogue what's wrong?" Wolverine asked as he approached her.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This story is a mix of comics and 90s cartoon material. I know several other writers have used this similar situation but my story will take a different turn in up coming chapters. Please feel free to share your thoughts and comments about this story. I welcome all! I apologize for the large amount of time between chapters. Enjoy!*****


	4. Chapter 4

****I do not claim any of Marvel Comics characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! This story begins with X-Men animated cartoon story, Savage Land. After the Savage Land story, it will change into my own take. It will not follow any strict comic or cartoon story line. So for those faithful followers I apologies and hope you will enjoy my story.****

Rogue could hardly breath. She could not believe what was happening, it felt as if her world had been turned upside down and inside out at the same time. She went from feeling overjoyed to despair within moments. Rogue paused and let everything sink in. Her world was spinning right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Wolverine took a deep breath, he could tell something was different about Rogue. He could not put his finger on it. Rogue had become somewhat of a little sister to him. Together the pair had been through a lot. From battles, healing, and loves lost, Rogue was more like him that he would care to admit. Now seeing Rogue in such a state caused him alarm. Slowly he knelt down to Rogue's level and gentle placed his hand on her covered shoulder.

"Kid talk to me." He said quietly.

"Logan….he's….he's gone." She said between sobs.

"Kid this is not a surprise is it? I mean that shady Cajun was due to run." Wolverine said carelessly, which caused Rogue to become furious.

"HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" she shouted at Logan as she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

Instantly he stepped back from enraged Rogue. Her eyes blazed, her face was flushed, and her face was still tear streaked. It was an intimidating site.

"Wait a minute there kid, what is going on with you?" Wolverine pressed. Instantly he could tell there was something more. His heightened senses could feel something was physically different about her.

Rogue bent her head down and wrapped both arms around her middle.

"Logan, I'm pregnant." She said barley above a whisper, but Wolverine heard it as clear as a bell.

"In case you haven't guessed by now, its Remy's. I just found out a few minutes ago after meeting with Hank and I came here to tell him. But he is gone and all he let me was this stupid note!" she said again as tears ran down her face.

"Do you want me to go after him?" Wolverine asked as his claws began to extend on both hands.

"No…I dunno….I am not sure what to do." She said as she let the note drop to the floor.

"I say we go to talk to Chuck. He always knows what do. Besides you will need to tell him, if he doesn't already know." Wolverine said as he approached Rogue cautiously.

Slowly she nodded her head in agreement. Slowly Wolverine wrapped one arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the Cajun's room. It was time to talk to the Professor.

"Come in." his voice boomed inside their thoughts.

"That always freaks me out when he does that." Wolverine growled as he opened the door for Rogue.

Rogue gave him a small smile and chuckled. Logan always knew how to make Rogue feel better. Their relationship had turned into a brother sister type of relationship. At times this included friendly rivalry during trainings but always ended with a laugh together. Right now she felt extremely thankful for this relationship as they approached the Professor.

"Thanks Professor." Rogue said as she stared at the perfect hard wood floors of his office.

She had always felt a sense of awe when she entered the Professor's study. While growing up in the Deep South, Rogue had never been around anything as refined as the Professor's mansion. The room had immaculate dark, hard wood floors. In the middle of the room laid a soft, well made, burgundy colored, rug. On top of the rug was the professor's immense desk. The desk itself was made of wood with intricate carvings all over it. Behind his desk were tall windows, like the ones you would find in a fancy library. It seemed as if sunlight always fell through those towering windows no matter what time of day. The walls inside the office were covered with bookcases, which were filled to capacity with all different kinds of books.

As Rogue and Logan approached the Professor's desk a computer screen sank down into the intense desk. Another thing that impressive was how the Professor was able to mix traditional elements with the most advanced technology.

"Rogue what is on your mind?" Professor said as he folded his hands and gently placed them in his lap.

"Professor, I….I am not sure where to start." Rogue began

"How about with what is causing you to be upset?" he gently suggested.

"Well….Remy…I mean Gambit is gone. I think we need to find him. He could be in some kind of trouble." Rogue said quickly.

"I don't think that is a wise idea, Rogue. Gambit would have come to me if he was in trouble." The professor responded in his usual calm tone.

"Wait he came to see you today. He told you he was leaving, didn't he? How….how could you let him go?" Rogue said as emotion began to rage through her.

As she spoke she began pacing the floor of his office. It was hard, she felt as if everything was sending her emotional on a roller coaster ride, one that she could not get off of. All she could see was red. How could the professor let him go away like this?

"Rogue you need to tell him what is really going on." Logan pressed as he watched her frantically pace the floor.

"Oh I don't know the father of my unborn child has left and you could have stopped him! Now I feel like I could explode with emotion! Oh…My goodness….I just….I um…."Rogue could feel her face turning bright red and she froze where she stood.

Wolverine chuckled under his breath as he watched Rogue rage with emotion and blurt out that she was pregnant. He continued to laugh as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the office. The sight of Rogue enraged and the Professor's eyes wide with surprise were too much for him. It was rare that anything surprised the Professor.

"Rogue, you are pregnant?" the Professor said carefully.

"Um…yea…I just found out from Hank." Rogue said with a small smile as she gently placed her hands over her middle.

Slowly she sat down in the nearest chair to the Professor. Slowly tears began to fill her eyes again. A small sigh escaped her lips and she looked up at him.

"Professor, please I want to be able to tell Remy. I want him to be here through this." She said quietly.

"Rogue, I am sorry to say I do not know where Gambit has gone." The Professor responded calmly. "I know this is bad timing on Gambit's part, but we need to let him decide his own way. That is something we always maintain here at the mansion."

Tears fell down Rogues face silently.

"Please do not feel lost my dear. You are among friends; who care for you and who will be most excited about your news. We have never had anyone expecting in the mansion before."

Rogue slowly looked up and stared into the Professor's face. At first she was unsure if he was making a joke or being serious.

"Sir are you sure everyone will be happy about this? I mean Jean and Scott have been trying for some time…and….well I think they are blaming Sinister for their problems. I am not sure Jean will welcome this news." Rogue said softly.

"Rogue I think you are underestimating your friends. Yes Jean and Scott will feel some jealously, but overall they are your friends. They will be happy for your news."

"Cyke and Red will be ok with this Rogue. I mean Cyke can be a Di…." He was quickly cut off instantly by the Professor.

"Logan I will once again ask you to watch your language while in the mansion. This is not some dive bar but a residence with young children about." The Professor chided.

"Yea yea." Wolverine grumbled as he waved his hand at the Professor.

Rogue chuckled as she wiped the tears from her face. Maybe she could get through this and maybe Remy would not be gone for long.

"Rogue why don't we go down to the dinning room and share your news. We will do this together if you wish." The Professor said gently.

"Ok Professor, I guess its better to get this over with. I mean people are going to think something is up anyway." She said with a shrug as she stood up.

Silently Rogue was thankful for the Professor and Wolverine's support. Rogue knew she was a strong southern woman, but this event was going to put her to the test.

Rogue flopped down on her bed and put her hands over her eyes. She was exhausted! It had been a long and emotional day. She shared her news at dinner with the rest of the X-Men team. Everyone congratulated her and could not stop asking millions of questions. Jean and Scott seemed ok with it, but Rogue could tell they were a bit upset with her news.

Suddenly there came a soft knock at her door. Rogue sat up and quickly ran towards her door.

"Remy?" she frantically said as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry Rogue. Its just me." Storm said as she watched the smile on her friend's face fall.

"Ah Storm, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Rogue replied as she opened her door so Storm could enter.

"Rogue I want to give this to you. I know you are having a hard time with Remy being gone." Storm replied softly as she handed Rogue a small wrapped package.

Slowly Rogue took the package from Storm and sat down on her bed. Storm followed at sat down beside her. Rogue looked down at the simply wrapped gift. The wrapping paper was simple, tan like the color of a shopping bag, tied with a simple green ribbon. Rogue undid the ribbon and the paper fell off the gift.

"This is so you have somewhere to write down all your thoughts. In here no one will judge you or comment. It's a nice quiet place made just to listen." Her friend said as she picked up the disregard paper.

"Ororo, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Rogue replied softly as tears, once again began to well up in her eyes.

"I know this will be hard with out Gambit, but I have to believe if he left it was for a good reason. I have known him for a long time, he would not make such a decision in hast."

"I don't know what to think Storm. Part of me wants to think that, I do. But another part keeps on saying things were getting to serious, of course he would high tail it and run away."

"Rogue it will work out. We are all here for you. Now I think you need your rest, it has been a long day." Storm said as she rose from the bed, walking towards the door. "Never be afraid to come and talk. Your friends are here to help."

"Thanks Storm. It really means a lot to me." Rogue replied as she watched her friend leave.

Rogue stared at the journal in her hands. It was a simple hardcover book. The outside was a black with a single embossed red heart on the front. Inside were a few hundred completely blank pages. She flipped through the book allowing the feel and smell of the new book take over her sense. Once she finished flipping through the book she close it and set it on her nightstand. She was not sure what she was going to write in it and right now she was just tired form the days events.

She stood up and walked into her personal bathroom. Quickly she cleaned her face, brushed her teeth and changed into a tank top and shorts for bed. Rogue pulled down the covers and fell into her warm bed. It felt good to finally relax.

**** Please let me know what you think about this chapter/story. All your comments help me to write better (and hopefully faster!) Please feel free to share your thoughts and comments about this story. I welcome all! I apologize for the large amount of time between chapters. Enjoy!*****


End file.
